To Love Thee Veela
by Starmoongoddess
Summary: Veelas have amazing advantages to find their mate. Once they find their mate, they can not live without them. But all Draco wants the most is Hermione's love...Post Deathly Hallows ignoring the epilogue. UPDATED! Woot!
1. The Pain of Becoming a Veela

**Disclaimer: **It's JKR's, not mine. All the characters, ideas, and settings belong to J.K Rowling, not me at all. I'm just using the plot and the characters for my own amusement and crazy ideas.

**A/N:** I recently been reading a few Dracmoine veela stories and I wanted to try writing one myself. Since there are only a few stories and information about veelas in the Harry Potter series. It will be fun for me to plot this story.

Now, on to the story…

* * *

Ch.1

The Pain of becoming a Veela

It was a dark rainy night all around England. The rain had been pouring down for a while, making the land be surrounded by fog. The wind blows rapidly making the trees dance with it. Thunder and lightning could be seen and heard from miles.

In the middle of all of this was a house on a hill being surrounded by trees. To any muggle it looked like a normal house, but it was a stone manor.

The manor belonged to a famous pureblood family. A family that has serves the Dark Lord for decades with loyalty. However, that will soon change due to a family secret. A secret the family has kept well hidden from the outside world.

There were a few lights on inside with fireplaces burning wood. All seemed well and normal in the quiet mansion except for a bloody scream could be heard throughout the mansion.

The rain was hitting the only top floor window that was lit. In the room was a green chair near the fireplace, a dresser and desk near the window. Far from the fireplace was a bed with green sheets and curtains hanging from it.

In the middle of the bed was a young teenage boy with blonde hair, screaming in pain. His hands were clutching the sheets. His whole body was sweating and his eyes were closed tightly.

Next to his bed was an elegant woman with long blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing pale blue dress sitting in a wooden chair. Many people in the wizarding world would call her heartless and emotionless; however her eyes were filled with worry and sadness.

Narcissa was holding her hands together as she continues to watch her son in pain.

'_Oh I hope Lucius gets home soon'_ she thought as she wince at Draco's screaming.

Suddenly, there was a soft popping sound behind her. Narcissa turned around and saw a house elf wearing a pillow case as a dress. The elf was holding a tray that had a glass of water on it.

"Here is some water for you Mistress Malfoy." it squeaked.

Narcissa gave a small smile and said "Thank you, Misty."

Misty gave a nod and said "Not at all Mistress." She looked at Draco who was still screaming in pain as he toss and turn in his bed.

'_Poor Little Master.' _She thought as she popped away softly.

Narcissa heard Misty disappeared as she continue watching her son and hoping that Lucius would return home soon.

* * *

In the living room, the fireplace was glowing brightly making the room feel warm and comforting.

Suddenly, the fire glow a bright green and standing in front of it was man wearing long black robes. He had long blonde hair with grey eyes and had a face of a royal aristocratic.

Lucius sighed as he looked around the living room and saw no one in it.

He flinched as he heard Draco wailed a painful scream.

'_So it had already started' _

Lucius walked out of the living room and went up the stairs towards his son's room. As he walking down the hallway, Lucius saw Misty out in the middle of the hall. Misty was looking at door and jumped when Draco scream.

When Misty heard footsteps walking towards her, Misty turned and saw her Master.

She squeaked and said with a bow "Welcome home, Master."

Lucius gave a knowledge nod and asked "Misty, how is my son?"

Misty's eyes watered up as she replied "Ohh… poor little mater has been screaming for six hours and has not stop when Mistress come into the room, sir."

Lucius nodded as he said "Thank you, Misty."

"Not at all, Master." said Misty

Lucius opened the door to his son's room and the screams became louder than ever. He saw his wife sitting in an armchair, watching her son with sad eye.

Narcissa heard the door open as she turned towards it and saw her husband standing in it.

"Oh, Lucius" whined Narcissa as she got of her chair and ran into her husband's open arms.

Lucius tighten his arms around his wife's waist as he nuzzled his face in Narcissa's hair.

"His pain won't last much longer, Narcissa." said Lucius

"I know, I just can't stand Draco being in pain where there is no potion to cure him."

They both flinched when Draco gave a loud, painful scream.

"You know there is **only** one cure to help him, he just needs to find her." said Lucius.

Narcissa nodded and whispered "Just like you did with me."

Lucius smiled and kissed Narcissa's forehead.

"Yes I remembered well." said Lucius

They both looked at Draco as he continued screaming and turning in his bed, waiting for his pain to stop.

* * *

_(In Draco's Mind)_

_Pain, that's all he felt as he was surrounded by darkness. The pain felted like someone was casting the Crucio curse, which felted like a thousands of knifes were scabbing him around and around again. _

_Draco would scream and scream his lungs out to the whole world but no one heard him in the darkness. The pain was becoming more and more painful as he stayed in the darkness._

_Draco cried and screamed that someone help him from the pain. _

_Suddenly, there was a bright light far from where Draco was laying. Draco opened his eyes as he could and saw that someone was standing in the middle and the light. Draco heard the person calling his name._

"_Draco…" said the soft voice._

_It was a female voice that Draco heard, it sounded like it was an angel from the heavens._

"_Draco..." echoed the voice as it came close to Draco._

_The pain slowly was disappearing from his body as the female come closer to Draco. He could only make out that the female was his age, had curly brown hair and her whole body was a blur._

_As the girl came to came by Draco's body, her right hand touched his face. Draco actually purred when she touched and the pain was not hurting at all. _

_Then the curly haired girl pulled her hand away from his face as she starts to walk towards the light. As she walked away from Draco, the pain started to return to his body._

_Draco yelled out at the girl saying "Please stay with me." _

_However the girl kept on walking towards the light. As she was almost inside the light, the girl turned and said "Find me, Draco."_

_When the light consumes the girl, Draco's eye sight cleared and he saw who the curly haired girl was. He felt no augur or shock when he saw __**her**__ but surprise and sadness as light and her disappeared before his eyes._

_He yelled out the loudest scream he could make as the pain got to its high peak and Draco was also consumed by a light himself._

* * *

Suddenly there was a loudest, painful scream that could be heard throughout the manor. A scream that made both Lucius and Narcissa jump and run to Draco's bed.

They saw Draco finally calmed down as he took deep breaths and slowly opened his grey eyes.

Draco pushed himself against the headboard of the bed and saw his father and mother looking at him with concern eyes.

"Oh, Draco." cried Narcissa as she wrapped her arms around Draco.

"I'm fine, mother." said Draco as he tried to calm his mother by hugging her in return.

Lucius stood by the bed and looked over Draco to see if any was not normal. When he didn't see any wrong, Lucius calmed and smiled as he saw Narcissa asking if Draco was still alright.

"I see that the pain is gone, Draco." said Lucius

"Yes it is." said Draco calmly as he leaned back on his pillows. He had a sad look on his face and his parents saw it. Narcissa looked at Lucius with a concern look and Lucius nodded.

When Narcissa saw her husband's nod, she got up and said "Well I'll go see if Misty can make some dinner for you, Draco."

Narcissa stood up and walked out of the room. Lucius watched as Draco deep breaths and winced.

"It'll take time for your body to heal from the pain." said Lucius.

Draco nodded and sighed as he looked out the window to see that the storm has stopped.

"Draco…?" asked Lucius.

Draco looked at his father with a determine look on his face that Lucius knows all too well.

"I found her, Father…"

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it and remember to leave a review to let me know what you think of the story.

Also if you see any errors, please let me know so I can go back and fix them.

_Peace-starmoongoddess_


	2. My Mate is

WOW! O.O I did not except so many reviews this quick. Also I was shocked that many of you put this story on your Favorite or Alert file.

**Disclaimer: **It's J.'s, not mine. All the characters, ideas, and settings belong to J.K Rowling, not me at all. I'm just using the plot and the characters for my own amusement and crazy ideas.

**A/N: **I have been asked by someone where does this story start, Post-War or Post-Hogwarts. Well the answer is… it starts after Post-War **BUT** everyone is returning to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year.

Also I am trying to make the Malfoys more human in this story because they now are free from being Voldemort's pawns.

Also I really hated J. for making Fred and Dumbledore die. _–pouts_

'**Many would think that love is a meaningless thing, that doesn't exist in this world. But it does and it's rare now these days, so when you truly see it; catch it and hold it dear to you.'- **Anonymous

Now, on to the story…

* * *

Ch.2

"My Mate is…"

The sun was shining brightly down upon the ground around the manor; it didn't look as though a storm happen last night. A bright light ray came through a top floor window, hitting a pale face of a young boy.

With a groan, the boy slowly opened his grey eyes looking at the ceiling.

'_Argh, that was painful, more painful than being hit by a bludger.' _thought Draco.

As he sat up in his bed and pulled the covers away from him. He binned his legs over the bed and put his face in his hands. He rubbed his forehead as he remembered the conversation he had with his father last night.

* * *

(Last night)

_Lucius waited for his son to say who is his mate, but Draco paused and sighed._

"_Who is it? Draco." asked Lucius._

_Draco sighed again and muttered "someone you may disagree with being my mate."_

_Lucius looked at Draco with a curious look and said meaningfully "Who is it, son."_

"_Well, she is a muggleborn." replied Draco._

_Lucius looked at Draco and asked "And?"_

"_I want your approve on muggles if you still hate them." said Draco_

_Lucius sighed and smiled_

"_Draco, as in the past I may have been prejudiced about muggles and muggleborns but you know that has changed for all of us." said Lucius as he watched Draco nodded._

"_Yes I do but why?" asked Draco._

_Lucius gave a Cheshire cat smile and said "All in due time, Draco."_

_Draco huffed and frowned at his father, not liking not knowing what his father is hiding._

_Lucius chuckled and then cleared his throat._

"_Well then, who is your mate that you're trying so hard to hide from me" said Lucius._

_Draco looked at his father and turned his face away from Lucius and closed his eyes._

"_My mate is…Hermione Granger." said Draco_

_Lucius raised an eyebrow and said "I see, that why you ask for my opinion."_

_Draco nodded and replied "Even if you didn't approve of her, I would still mate with her."_

_Lucius looked at Draco with a smirk and said "Ah that's the same saying I said to my father when I was your age."_

_Lucius watched as Draco tilted his head and said "Son, that's the veela within us that would do anything to get our mate."_

_Draco nodded and asked "So, you're not against Hermione being my mate."_

_Lucius shook his head and said_

"_Son, there's one thing I know very well is that any veela would get their mate regardless of what their mate's blood is."_

_Lucius raised an eyebrow and smirked as he said "Unless, of course, you wish in continue being engaged to Miss. Pansy Parkinson."_

_Draco shook his head rapidly and glared at his father _

"_Not even if my life depends on her."_

_Lucius chuckled and asked "Is she really that bad"_

_Draco gave a contemptuous look and said "You have no idea, annoying pug that girl."_

_Lucius nodded and matter-in-factly said "Like her father and that reminds me that I have to arrange a meeting with him about canceling your engagement to her." _

_Draco gave a relief sigh and muttered "Thank Merlin"_

_Lucius saw that Draco was tired from the transformation and conversation._

"_Well I'll let you rest and tomorrow we'll make plans on your mate." _

_Lucius got out of his chair and walked to the bedroom door and turned to see Draco was slowly falling to sleep._

"_After all she is your other half of your soul" whispered Lucius as he opened and closed the door behind him. What he didn't know was that Draco heard him._

* * *

Draco sighed and stood up from his bed and walked to his full-length mirror that was next to his closet. As he was standing in front of the mirror, he notices right away same changes on his body.

His pale blonde hair was longer than he was used to. His hair went past his ear and almost down his neck. Draco's eyes were sharper and the color was between grey-blue.

His shirt was a button shirt that was loose, so Draco unbuttons his shirt all the way down. Due to him being a Seeker, he was lean and had a four-pack abs. However now he has a six-pack and was leaner than he was before. All in all, he was hands down handsome and beautiful for a veela.

Draco smirked and thought _'Let's see if Granger can resist this.' _He paused

'_But, now I'll get more attention from the females at school, just great.'_ thought Draco sarcastically.

He sighed as he goes into his walk-in closet and grabs a new change of clothes.

'_I'll need to ask Blaise for help when we get to Hogwarts'_ thought Draco

He goes into his private bathroom that was near his closet and took a shower.

After a few minutes later, Draco came out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt and black pants. He was putting on his socks and shoes when he heard an argument down the west wing of the manor.

'_Another advantage of being Veela, it must be father and Mr. Parkinson.'_

After Draco was done, he opened his door and walked down the hall. As he got near the staircase, Draco saw Mr. Parkinson storming out of his father's office and rushed down the stairs into the living room.

As Draco heard Mr. Parkinson used the fireplace to floo, he heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Draco saw his father walking towards him with a smirk.

"It seems that your problem with Miss. Parkinson is over." said Lucius.

Draco smiled and said "Thank you father."

Lucius nodded and said "Your Welcome, let's go to the dining room for breakfast before your mother sends Misty."

Draco and Lucius walked down the stairs and into the dining room, where Narcissa was waiting for them.

Both men sat in their respective chairs and their breakfast was popped in front of them.

Narcissa saw that both Lucius and Draco were happy and were giving from a light golden glow around their body.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and asked "So I see that Mr. Parkinson took the news well?"

"No, but he tried many ways to keep the engagement from being canceled, but I reminded him that the contract can be canceled whenever I decide to." replied Lucius

Narcissa had a curious look on her face and Lucius continued "I know that Draco's Veela instincts would happen sooner or later and that's why I had the right to cancel the contract. Mr. Parkinson just didn't read the fine print."

Narcissa and Draco smiled as Lucius took a drink of orange juice.

"Well at least that is out of the way." said Narcissa

"Yes but I still have to deal with Pansy at school." said Draco as he took a bite of egg.

"Do not let her get between you and your mate, Draco." ordered Lucius.

"I will not, father." said Draco with a determined look on his face.

Narcissa decided to change the topic a little by saying "Oh, I send a letter to Severus to let him know about the situation."

Lucius nodded and said "Good since now he's headmaster, he'll know a way for Draco and Hermione to be together."

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound and the family saw a brown owl that had letters tied to itself. Draco got up and opened to window to let in the owl.

The owl landed on the table in front of Lucius with its leg out that had a letter and a package. Lucius untied the letters and gave the owl a piece of bacon as the owl ate it and flew out the window.

"It seems that Severus send his letter and this year's Hogwarts information package." said Lucius as he opened the letter and gave Draco his package.

Lucius open the letter and read it out loud to the family.

_Dear Lucius, Narcissa and Draco_

_I have read your letter Narcissa and understand my godson's situation with a certain Granger. So I have asked Professor McGonagall to make Draco Headboy due to him being the smartest student in Slytherin. I have reason to believe that McGonagall will make Miss. Granger Headgirl. It'll be seen as unity between the houses which Dumbledore had always wished for._

_Draco will find a badge within his package and other information for this school year. If I know Granger which I do, she'll be a stubborn one for Draco. Be careful with your plan Draco and good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster of Hogswart, Godfather _

Draco opened his package and inside was indeed a gold badge with 'HB' on it.

"Your godfather did do his job for you son, now you need to finish your half." said Lucius

Draco gave a nod as he looked at the badge as his heart skips a beat.

'_Soon, Hermione, Soon'_

* * *

In a small town a few miles away from London was a two-story white house with blue shutters. In a top floor room that was painted light blue, a girl was tamed curly hair and brown eyes.

She was wearing a light purple shirt with blue jeans. The curly-haired girl was sitting on her bed with Crookshanks, reading _'Pride and Prejudice'_

'_Just like how the wizarding world is, well almost.'_ thought Hermione.

Hermione recently got her parents back to England when she returned their memories. Her parents were upset with her but understood why she did it.

'_At least they were okay.'_ thought Hermione.

Suddenly she heard a loud tapping sound and saw a barn owl flapping its wings at her window, waiting for her.

Hermione quickly opened her window and let in the owl. It landed on the bed and Hermione untied a letter and a package from its leg. She gave it some water from her glass cup. It drank and flew out of her window. She closed the window and went back to her bed.

'_Hmm…must be this year information and book list.' Thought Hermione_

She opened the letter and saw that Professor McGonagall wrote it.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_I am please to inform you that this year, you have been chosen to be this year's Headgirl at Hogwarts. Within your package you'll find a handbook to help you with your duties as Headgirl. _

_Along to help you will be your fellow Headboy, who I can not reveal to you yet. Both have you will help keep in prefects organize and in order to keep students out of trouble._

_I hope that this year will be wonderful for you and your friends. I will see you on the Hogwarts Express on September 1 at 11: 00 o'clock for more details._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor __Minerva McGonagall__, Headmistress of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

There was a loud squeal that could be heard throughout the house as Hermione ran downstairs to tell her parents the exciting news.

What Hermione did not know was that this year was going to be totally different from her last six years at Hogwarts, especially her being Draco's mate.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well what do you think? That's the end of this chapter of To Love Thee Veela. I hope you have enjoyed it and please review because your reviews are my muse to continue writing this story.

Also what do you think I should do with Ron? Should Hermione and Ron still be a relationship or not? You decide with your review

**P.S** if you see any errors, please tell me so I can go back and fix it.

_Peace-starmoongoddess _


	3. Of Dreams and Gifts

Hi! It has been a while. I am soooo sorry I took a long time to update, but my muse kind of run out on me and I had some personal issues with my family and college. So I'm back!! :)

Also I have been doing some research about veela and about Hermione's birthday, which I found out that is on September 19 but I'm not sure if it's right or wrong. So I'm going to move her birthday back a month, you'll see.

Even though I said that this story starts after the war, can ya'll pretend that Remus, Tonks, Charlie and Hedwig didn't die in the seventh book, because it'll help me with the plot better.

**Disclaimer: **It's J.'s, not mine. All the characters, ideas, and settings belong to J.K Rowling, not me at all. I'm just using the plot and the characters for my own amusement and crazy ideas.

**A/N:** I have been asked some questions by some of you and I'll answer them as I can.

**Q1:** I am not getting a beta, because I just don't want to that's way. So I will double check my work before I publish it, but it'll take me a while to update. However, I may need one when I start college in the fall.

**Q2:** For those who read chapter 2, before I **change** it about Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape being Headmaster/Headmistress…I'M SO SORRY!!! That was a huge error on my part, I so did not want to confuse anyone but I did!

**Q3:** the Malfoy family will still be their bad selves as in the series, because hell will have to freeze over before they become sweetly nice! I'm just making them seem more human. Also why Lucius and Narcissa took the news about Hermione, well let's just say they had a hint.

**Q4:** Blaise will be an important character with helping Draco with Hermione, but he has his own secret. In the series towards the end, Blaise has been described as dark-skin with long slanting eye, which I have nothing against, but the Blaise that I had in mind was a boy with olive-skin, blue eyes and black hair Italian.

**Q5:** Pansy will be a total B-I-T-C-H towards Hermione due to her (Pansy) liking Draco, but she'll slowly change under some circumstances.

Whoa… I think I'm out of breath, well I think that is it with the questions, if you have any do not be afraid to ask.

**Pairings: **Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Harry/Pansy, Ron/Luna.

**All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts, his acts being seven ages.**

- William Shakespeare

Now, on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Dreams and Gifts

_The pale moon light shined down upon a thick forest. Leaves covered the dark forest's ground as a light breeze blow softly. The full moon was illuminate so brightly that it left nowhere to hide from its glow. The moon revealed all that inhabits was in the forest including a young witch._

_Hermione was standing under a large oak tree. She was wearing a silk white knee-length dress and was bare feet. Hermione looked around and saw no animals anywhere in the forest._

_Suddenly Hermione heard a voice calling her name in the distance. She walked slowly towards the voice, being very cautious. _

_Hermione was so engaged with the voice that she could not recognize it._

_As she was walking, Hermione saw that the moonlight was getting brighter as she got nearer to the voice._

_The voice got louder and deeper as Hermione walked away from the deep forest and into a field. The field had flowers of all different colors in it and the moon was ever so bright. _

_However, what got Hermione's attention was a blur body that was standing on a large rock. Hermione only could make out the body and voice was male and was only wearing long silk white pants._

_The male was holding out his left hand towards her. Hermione was not sure what to do, but some kind of energy was making her walk towards the male._

_As Hermione slowly walks to the male, the forest and the moon started to go blurry. Hermione run towards the male with her right hand out as the land scrape got worst as she was almost near the tall male._

_Her fingers were inches away from the male's hand when everything went black…_

* * *

A pair of brown eyes blinked wide open as Hermione sat up from her bed, holding her covers tightly.

'_What a weird and unusual dream.'_ thought Hermione.

She saw the sun was shining through her light purple curtains.

Hermione yawned as she stretched her arms out and looked around her room.

The walls were a pale blue color that always made her calm. Her room had a small closest, a dark wooden dresser, a desk near her window and two bookshelves which hold many of her school books and muggle books too.

'_It's great to be home.'_ thought Hermione as she got out of her bed.

Hermione turned to her right and saw that her clock read '10:45 AM' in bold glowing red.

'_Hmm...It's almost time for mom to yell for me to wake up.'_

Just as she predicted, Hermione heard her mother yelling "Hermione, Time to wake up!"

Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes and pushed her covers way from her as she got up from her bed.

Hermione looked at her calendar by her desk and saw that it was August 19, her birthday.

'_Another birthday and gifts.'_ thought Hermione with a smile.

She walked to her closet to grab some clothes and went to the bathroom, which was across the hall from her room.

A few minutes later, Hermione walked back into her room wearing a pale purple shirt with blue jeans. She was about to make her bed up when her heard a tapping sound.

Hermione quickly turned towards the window and walked over to it. She pushed the curtains away and saw three owls and Hedwig flapping their wings, waiting for her.

Hermione walked to the window and opened it to let the owls into the bedroom. The owls flow down to the desk and sat down.

Hermione saw that each of the owls had a present tied around their legs. She untied their load and gave them each an owl treat from a bag that she always had on her. Hedwig and three owls 'hoot' at her as they flow out her window and into the sky.

Hermione sat down in her desk chair and looked at the presents in front of her.

She grabbed the nearest one to her, which was wrapped in a purple and yellow wrapping. She opened the letter to it and saw that it was from Hagrid as it said

'_Happy Birthday Her-mione Hope you like me rock candy.'_

_-Hagrid_

Hermione smiled as she unwrapped the packing as it was indeed Hagrid's famous rock candy.

'_I can't ever tell him that his candy doesn't taste good.' _thought Hermione as she put aside the candy.

The next present she saw was a green and blue present that was tied together. She read the letter that goes with them and saw that Ron wrote the letter.

'_Hi Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday to the smartest witch at Hogwarts!_

_Sorry that I'm not there to celebrate it with you but my family and I went to Romania to visit Charlie and then we'll visit Bill and Fleur in Paris for the rest of the summer._

_I heard from Harry, that he is still at those terrible relatives place, a week after the battle. My mom tried to get him to come along with us but he said it's a family vacation and that he didn't want to intrude. Mom nearly had a flap but dad stopped her._

_I wonder why he didn't want to come with or written to us lately. Maybe you can find out from Harry, Hermione._

_P.S Ginny said that the green present is from her and see you at the train station._

_- Ron_

Hermione raised an eyebrow and put the letter aside and opened the blue present. Inside the gift and was a5 boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

She opened the green gift and she had 12 boxes and chocolate frogs and Sugar Quills. At the bottom of the gift box was a letter, Hermione pulled it out and read it.

'_Dear Hermione_

_I hope you have a wonderful birthday and enjoy the candy!_

_Mum has been driving us crazy about you and Harry not with us this summer but we all tell her to stop worrying. That you are enjoying being with your parents and not in Australia._

_There has not been any news from Harry lately and thats what driving Mum nuts. I am worried about him too, but he didn't answer any of our letters in weeks._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy your birthday and hope you were made Head girl this year!_

_See you soon and have a nice summer vacation._

_-Ginny _

Hermione put Ginny's letter and gift with the others and grab the last present which was wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper.

She grabbed the gift and tarred the wrapping paper; the gift was her favorite book _Hogwarts: A History _the newest version.

Hermione's eye lighted up when she saw the title of it. She saw a piece of paper sticking out of the book.

Hermione opened the book where the paper was and unfold the paper. When she unfold it and saw Harry's handwriting, she began reading it.

'_Drear Hermione,_

_I am sorry for not writing to you as I should, but a lot of things have been on my mind lately. After my birthday, I lefted my relatives' house and doing much better than ever. _

_As of right now, I'm living with Remus, Tonks and Teddy at the 12 Grimmauld Place. Trying to have a normal life, well as normal as it can get. _

_I wish you can see Teddy right now, Hermione. He is growing so fast that he's making Tonks clumsier while she's running around the house chasing him. Remus and I are both laughing as Teddy seems to have inherited Sirius's mischief and charm._

_However, as you may have heard, no doubt, that I am not at the Burrow due to two reasons. Which are Fred's death and Ginny. They are stilling grieving over Fred and I'll feel guilty if I stay there._

_As for Ginny, I don't feel like I have feelings for her anymore than as a brother would. Back in 6__th__ year, I just want to feel normal for once and Ginny did help for a while at least._

_Anyways, I hope you have a great birthday and please don't worry about me. See you on King's Crossing. _

_Love, Harry'_

Hermione put down the letter on her desk and sighed.

'_Well, at least he's okay.'_

Hermione put away her gifts and folded the letters together to put them in a box which was inside of the desk's drawers.

Hermione grabbed the Hogwarts: A History and went to sit down on her bed. Just as she opened the book and turned to the first page, Hermione heard her mother yelling

"Hermione, it's time for breakfast! Please come downstairs!"

Hermione huffed in disappointment and put the book down on the bed.

She opened the bedroom door and walked down the hallway.

The hallway walls were covered with many pictures of her family and muggle friends to the family. There were quite a lot of Hermione when she was little and growing up.

Hermione got to the staircase and walked down and into the kitchen.

When she was standing at the kitchen entrance, Hermione saw her mother cooking over the stove and her father reading the newspaper.

Her mother was a very kind and beautiful person. Hermione had inherited her mother's wisdom and temper. She had light straight brown hair with chestnut eyes. Her name was Hailey Jane Granger.

Hermione's father was a tall and handsome person. He had sandy curly blonde hair that was uncontrollable which Hermione had inherited from him. He had hazel eyes made him stand out in his small family. His name was John Lee Granger.

Both of Hermione's parents are dentists and it was very rare for the both of them to be at home with Hermione, especially if her mother felt like cooking early in the morning.

Hailey turned around when she heard footsteps and saw her daughter walking to the table to sit by John.

"Oh, there you are sweetie. Here's your breakfast." said Hailey as she put a pat of pancakes in front of Hermione.

"Thank you, mum" replied Hermione as she took a bite of her pancakes.

Hailey smiled and walked back to the stove for hers and John's pats.

Both Hermione and Hailey heard John growled in frustration. They both watched as he put down the paper and glared at it.

"Do I dare ask what's wrong, dear?" asked Hailey calmly as she placed John's and her breakfast on the table and took a seat.

John rubbed her forehead and muttered "It's this bloody government that I'm angry with."

Hailey raised an eyebrow and waited for John to explain farther.

John sighed and leaned back in his chair "They think that they know everything that's going on in this country, but they absolutely have no idea what's truly going on. All in the name of the queen, my arse."

Hermione giggled as she watched Hailey slapped John by his head and John rubbed it with a grin.

"Watch your language, John Granger." said Hailey as she bit into a pancake.

"Whatever you say, my dearest." replied John as he winked at Hermione, which she return with a small smile.

The small family quietly ate their breakfast slowly for they were enjoying being with one another.

Hailey looked up from her pat and asked "Hermione, when do you want to go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies?"

Hermione stopped eating and said "Well, sometime before school starts and your patients starting beginning their children to your office for cleaning."

Both John and Hailey smiled for Hermione was always thoughtful about their work.

John looked at Hailey which she nodded to him to ask.

"How about we all go there today since it is your birthday today." asked John

Hermione's eyes flickered in excitement as she replied "You really mean it?"

John and Hailey nodded as Hermione exclaimed "Oh yes please"

When they were all finish with their breakfast, Hailey took their pats to the sink and John got up from his chair slowly.

Both parents chuckled as they saw Hermione ran upstairs to get her list of supplies.

"Well, she does share your infuse for knowledge." said John.

Hailey smiled as she washed the dishes and replied "Yes, but you can't deny her thirst to know everything in the muggle and wizardly world."

John smiled as he walked up behind Hailey and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just like you." muttered John as he kissed Hailey's head softly.

While upstairs, Hermione ran into her room and got her list of supplies that she needed for Hogwarts.

When she got the list from her desk, Hermione saw that her window was still open for the curtains were blowing lightly.

'_I must have forgotten to close it.'_

Hermione walked to the window and about to shut it when she saw something on her desk. Her eyes widen as she saw a beautiful red rose lying on top of a small present.

Hermione gently grabbed the rose and put it aside. She slowly opened the present and she grasped.

Inside the small box was a beautiful lush green ring with diamonds all the way around the band. The green stone was peridot, her birthstone.

Hermione saw a folded piece of paper inside the box and pulled it out. She unfolded it and read it.

'_Dear Hermione_

_I hope you enjoy your gift because there is no one else who deserves it._

_Your Admirer'_

Hermione put the letter down and gently pulled the ring out of the box, she was about put it on when she heard her mother from downstairs.

"Hermione, please hurry up, your father wants to beat the traffic to London."

Hermione put the ring and letter back into the box and quickly grabbed her supply list.

When Hermione ran out of her room, the ring was shining as the light hit it making it reflect around the room.

* * *

It was little bit before noon when the Granger family arrives to London. John packed the car a block away from the Leaky Cauldron. They walked towards the Leaky Cauldronand went into it. The bartender Tom saw Hermione and nodded to her, which she returned.

The Granger family went into the back of the bar and into the small alleyway. Hermione tapped her wand and the brick wall turned into a walkway.

They walked into Diagon Alley and into the crowd. Many witches and wizards were rushing by them rapidly, but many nodded or smiled at Hermione.

Hermione walked with her parents in to Gringotts to exchange some muggle money into wizardly money.

After the Granger family got done, they walked passed some shops that were packed and make it to Flourish and Blotts.

This book shop has always been Hermione's favorite to go to. They walked into the shop and as usual books were quickly going fast off shelves.

Hailey and Hermione had the supply list and went looking for the required books for the year. They went separate ways as John went to wandered around the shop.

Hermione was upstairs in the shop looking for one of her books. She looked all around the shelves and was about to give up when she finally found it in the back of the shop.

Hermione grabbed the book that was between two huge books and pulled it from the shelf. Hermione turned around and was half way down the aisle when she heard a loud 'thump'.

Hermione turned sharply and saw a book lying in the middle of the aisle. Hermione raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the book and picked it up.

She saw that the book was dark leather-bound, the title was written to gold letters. The title was called The Wonders of Mysterious Creatures.

Hermione was about to put it back on a shelf, but she decided against it. She put it with her other books and walked down the aisle.

Unknown to Hermione, a dark figure was hiding behind the shelf were the book fall from. The figure smirked and pushed its long bright blonde hair over its shoulder and walked down the aisle.

The sound of a cane hitting the floor was heard as the figure walked out of the shop and into the crowd street.

* * *

The Granger family was finally done with shopping for school supplies after a long tiring day. John and Hailey were quietly talking about their work and others among themselves.

Hermione was sitting in the back of the car, looking out of the window. Her mind was wondering away from her parents' conversation.

Hermione thought about Hogwarts and her friends. She couldn't wait to see them again.

As Hermione went deeper into her mind, she kept wondering about the ring and book. She could not for the life of her figure out who sent the ring and why she bought the book.

It'll be a while, until she figures about the ring and book.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think about it, because your reviews are my drug.

Again, I'm so sorry I took so long to update. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Just please don't throw stones at me!-hides in a corner-

If you see any grammer or errors within the story, please tell me where and I'll go back to fix them.

P.S I'm not giving up on this story, so please do not worry!

Thank you to all who reviewed, I'm so thankful! You guys keep me writing and continuing on.

_Peace-starmoongoddess_


	4. Wisdom from thy Friend

O.O Wow! Thanks for everyone for the reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **It's J.'s, not mine. All the characters, ideas, and settings belong to J.K Rowling, not me at all. I'm just using the plot and the characters for my own amusement and crazy ideas.

**A/N:** I'm so _sorry_ that I haven't updated in _quite _a while. A lot of reasons have made me not update any story for a long time. 1) College…which is harder than high school. 2) Depression…which really sucks. 3) Almost no social life outside of college…especially friends doing their own thing. 4) All of above combine together. All these reasons, which may seem pathetic, are really why I hadn't been writing…which I am a thousand times sorry!

By the way, I'm alive! (Sorry, couldn't help it) :3

**P.S: **Do not start your freshmen year in college with five classes like I did, huge mistake!

Now on to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Wisdom from thy Friend_

It was a hot, sunny day in the middle of July. The sun was shining so brightly that it was uncomfortable to stay outside due to the heat.

In a large lounge room, a handsome blonde veela was sitting in a green cushion chair. Draco was leaning forward with his hands in his hair, clutching it. He sighed in doubt and lean back in the chair, looking out the large window.

It has been several weeks since he discovered who his mate was. Even though he already knows about being a veela, he had his doubts about claiming Hermione.

'_Who would have thought that my mate would be someone who despises me so greatly.'_ Draco thought in sarcasm.

In front of him was an oak table with several books opened for anyone to see them. Draco went into his family library to find some way to help him with his mate accepting him. Nonetheless, Draco could not find any information to help but only the basics.

'_I thought father had more books about veela culture and stuff.'_ Draco thought in wonderment.

Lucius and Narcissa had left the manor to go to a small charity event hosted by the Ministry. To show that they were still trying to gain back their title as the Malfoys and still have some small amount of power. Therefore, Draco was alone by himself with some house elves to do their chores.

Just as Draco was about to give up on his search, the fireplace roared a green fire and a person stepped out of the fireplace gracefully.

Standing in front of the fireplace was a young teenage-Italian boy, who had olive-skin with black shoulder-length hair. His ocean blue eyes look like they were sapphires. He was wearing dark blue fashionable robes. It was Blaise Zabini, Draco's best mate.

"It has been a while, Drake." Blaise said with a small smirk. Draco stood up from and greeted him with a handshake.

"Yes, it has been." Draco said with his famous-Malfoy smirk.

Blaise chuckled as they sat down in the cushion-chairs and relaxed.

Blaise arched a dark eyebrow and nodded towards the table. "I see you have been very busy as of late," he said "Even though it's unlike you to do so early during the break."

Draco rolled his gray eyes and asked "You would understand if you knew the circumstances of what happened this past week."

Blaise, who still had a raised eyebrow, asked "Then tell me."

Since Draco trusted Blaise not to tell anyone about his family secret, he told Blaise everything that had happened over the summer. Draco even told Blaise who his mate was and that shocked the hell out of him.

"You are so screwed, mate" Blaise told Draco with wide eyes.

Draco rolled his own eyes and sarcastically said "Gee...thanks for your concern. Like I need more drama and stress then there is going to be this year."

"Well, you could have picked someone who was worse than Granger." Blaise said. Draco nodded in agreement and shivered in disgust when he had a thought.

"Yeah…like Pansy" said Draco.

Blaise made a face and replied "She's way too clingy and that nose…"

"So, what have you decided to do about Granger?" asked Blaise changing the subject away from Pansy Parkinson.

Draco leaned back in his chair and sighed "No, all these books tell what and why I need Hermione as my mate, but nothing how to actually gain her trust and all."

Blaise looked at Draco and saw the look on Draco's face…the face of defeat.

"Don't worry, man. You just have to be the real you and not the arse git Granger knows so fondly." offered Blaise in a joking tone with a smirk.

Draco glared at Blaise and sneered "That's easy for you to say since you…"

"Since I what?" asked Blaise with a raised eyebrow

Draco huffed and replied "Nothing."

Blaise crossed his arms with his eyebrow still raised and teasing said "Geez…keep going like that and you'll never win over Granger," he smirked a little "Even if you're whipped and all"

Draco raised his arms and run her fingers through his hair and replied "I can't stop thinking about her. I was used to insulting her and now I have to gain her trust and acceptance."

"While you just have to think of different tactics then." said Blaise matter-a-fact.

Draco groaned and said "That's what I'm afraid of what it would come to…"

"Just remember that you're a Slytherin and not a damn Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake." replied Blaise.

Draco nodded in agreement and with a smirk said "I know and I'll find a way for Hermione to trust me."

Draco and Blaise continued to talk about the plan to gain Hermione's trust and what would hopefully be the best school year ever.

After a few hours have past, Blaise left the manor and promise Draco that he would meet him at the train.

Draco felt better that he told his closest friend about his problems and knew that Blaise would help him with his mate. It was only a matter of time before Hogwarts would start the new school year…

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter; I hope all of you like it and tell me your opinions and thoughts on it. Also, I'm right now working on the next chapter, so expect it sometime this weekend! :D

Remember, reviews keep the writer on writing.

_Peace_- starmoongoddess


	5. Former Enemies in Unity

O.O wow so many reviews, favorites and alerts! Thanks to everyone for supporting this story!

**Disclaimer: **It's J.'s, not mine. All the characters, ideas, and settings belong to J.K Rowling, not me at all. I'm just using the plot and the characters for my own amusement and crazy ideas.

**A/N: **Um…it's been a _very long_ while since I last updated but I'm _definitely_ working out my college schedule for writing time. So…*hides under the bed* I'm expecting some stuff coming my way, but please no flames! Only if it's against my writing style and nothing else!

Now on with the story…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Former Enemies in Unity _

It was a bright and clear Sunday morning in London. Thousands of people were moving all around in the city. The streets, roads and walk pavements were crowd with muggles. However, there were quite a lot of wizards and witches blending with the muggles in the city.

One particular family was walking to King's Cross station. They passed and clashed into many people in the busy station.

Hermione was walking with her parents to a certain location within the station. She was wearing a light long-sleeve blue shirt with blue jeans and high-heeled black boots. Also she had a light-blue shoulder bag with her robes and the book _"__The Wonders of Mysterious Creatures"_ inside of it.

John, who was wearing casual navy blue shirt with black pants, was carrying Hermione's trunk as Hailey, who was wearing a pale purple summer dress, was watching him.

Hermione smiled when she heard her father say,

"It's always crowd here this time of year."

"Of course it is and you know why." replied Hailey with a sigh.

Hermione patted Crookshanks's carrier when he meowed impatiently.

"We're almost there." whispered Hermione softly.

Hermione and her parents made it to the 9 platform at the station. Hermione remembered where platform 9 ¾ was and stopped in front of the column where the portal was located.

Both of her parents nodded for Hermione to go in first. Hermione ran towards the portal when Hailey told her it so clear. The portal let her through and into the entrance of Hogwarts Express. Smoke blocked her vision as Hermione heard a familiar whistle of the train.

She heard her parents made it through the entrance behind her.

John sighed in dread as he said "I'll go put your trunk in the loading cart, Hermione."

Hermione nodded with a small smile as she watched her father walk away.

"I do hope your father remembers where the loading is down there." said Hailey

"He didn't quite remember last time, so I had to help of course." added Hailey.

Which she and Hermione giggled as they remembered John whining and complaining about he did fine on his own.

As Hermione and Hailey were waiting for John, she looked around the station and saw many wizardly families were saying good-bye to their children who were slowly getting onto the train.

After a while, they saw John walking towards them with a relief smile. "I finally got it on the train." said John happily.

"Was it really that difficult?" asked Hailey with a raised eyebrow.

John's eyes widen in disbelief and replied "It was difficult due to all the many first-year students, whose fathers were doing the same thing as me!"

Hailey rolled her eyes and Hermione was giggling with her mouth covered. The family was busy talking to each other that Hermione was oblivious to all the attention directed at her.

Many older wizard boys were watching her with lustful eyes. She heard many wolf-whistles and compliments which Hermione blushed as she tried to ignore their attention.

Suddenly, Hermione heard someone in the distance yelled "Hermione!"

She turned sharply and saw Harry and Ron running towards her. Hermione smiled as she was hugged by Harry first then Ron.

"Hey, Hermione how are you?" asked Harry after the hug.

"I'm doing great, Harry." said Hermione with a smile.

Hermione saw Ron glancing at her and looked away from her with a blush.

"Hey, Hermione." said Ron after he cleared her voice and hugged her.

"Hi, Ronald" said Hermione politely.

She ended the hug with Ron and saw the rest of the Weasley family walking towards them with her family.

Molly Weasley came rushing towards them as she pulled Hermione into a tight hug. When Molly broke the hug, Hermione was gasping for air.

She could hear Harry and Ron chuckling behind her, but they stopped when she glared at them.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so happy at you made it here." said Molly.

Hermione smiled and nodded as Mr. Weasley came up and put his left arm around Molly's shoulders.

"Now dear, don't keep Hermione all to yourself. She'll and the boys need all their strength at Hogwarts." said Mr. Wesley as a laugh.

"Oh Arthur, I have every right to be happy that Hermione and her parents are here." replied Molly with a frown.

Everyone laughed as Arthur and Molly argue with each other. Hermione saw Ginny walked away from her family and walked towards her.

"Hi, Hermione" said Ginny as she gave Hermione a hug, which she returned.

Ginny sighed in annoyance as her parents continuing to argue and said "Only my parents would argue about something that's unimportant as that."

"Well, they sure know how to make an argument a funny one." said Hermione with a small giggle.

Ginny giggled as well and whispered "Ron has sure been talking about you all this summer."

Hermione sighed and asked "Has he now?"

"Yeah, I beat he'll try to get you two together as a couple." replied Ginny.

Hermione shook her head negatively and said "That will never work; we fight too much with each other even when the topic is unimportant and pointless."

Ginny nodded and sighed in relief as she saw her parents had finally stopped arguing. When George and Fred make a joke about Ron that made Molly start yelling at them. Arthur walked over to John and Hailey and began to talk to them rapidly.

Hermione and Ginny giggled as the twins ran away from Molly as they yelled their good-byes to the Golden Trio and Ginny.

They watched as Molly came back to the group with a huge huff and join Arthur to talk to Hailey.

When the clock ringed close to eleven, everyone heard the train blow its whistle.

"All right dearies, it's time for all of you to get on the train now." said Molly to the four returning students.

They nodded as each hugged and said their good-byes to their family and friends. As Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were saying their farewells one last time.

They were being watch by a pair of grey eyes in the distance…

* * *

On the other side of the train station platform, another family of three was watching as the Granger family came from the portable.

Lucius Malfoy was watching carefully as many families walked pass his family with cautious eyes.

The Ministry of Magic had pardoned the Malfoy family, when they went to trial a few months ago.

Narcissa had detailed the events before and after Lord Voldemort's death. She said that she deceived Voldemort and some of the Death Eaters that Harry was dead. Narcissa said she cared more about her family's lives than the war.

Lucius and Draco each added their own information to the trial. Harry Potter came to the trial and told the council that Narcissa saved him from Voldemort.

It took the Ministry of Magic counselors several hours before they came to a diverted. The counsel said that the Malfoy were pardon from their crimes during the war. However the Ministry warned the family that they will keep a watchful eye on them.

The Malfoy family was happy with the turn of events and that they weren't going to Azkaban. When the Ministry of Magic claimed that the Malfoys were pardoned with Harry's help, it took the public a few months to flavor them again.

Lucius sighed as he finished remembering the past and heard Draco gave a small growl. Lucius looked towards where Draco was growling at. Lucius raised an eyebrow when he saw Ron Weasley hugged Hermione Granger.

Lucius put his cane on Draco's left shoulder to hold him back from attacking the Weasley boy.

"Draco, decease your growling this instant." ordered Lucius.

Draco slowly calmed down when he saw Hermione pulled away from Ron.

Narcissa gave a small smile and glance at Lucius with a delicate raised eyebrow "He reminds me of you when you were his age back then." stated Narcissa.

Lucius gave a small smirk and replied "Indeed I was, for a _very_ good reason."

Draco watched as his mother blushed very lightly and his father chuckled. Draco rolled his eyes as he ignored his parents and watched Hermione from a far.

As he was carefully watching Hermione, Draco heard footsteps walking towards him and his family. Draco turned towards the person and saw Blaise, his best mate.

Blaise was wearing a dark blue casual shirt with black pants. All in all, Blaise was one handsome Italian.

Blaise smiled as he walked towards Draco and they both shook hands in greeting.

"Hey Draco, long time no see." said Blaise.

"Yes, it's been a while since we last saw each other." said Draco

Blaise saw Draco looking off in the distance and saw what was distracting him. He smirked and said "Ah, Granger sure has change beautifully over the summer."

Draco glared darkly at Blaise and growled "Stay away from her, Blaise."

Blaise saw Draco's eye turn pitch black and quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not going to get in your way, mate." replied Blaise.

Draco nodded in satisfaction and Blaise sighed in relief as Draco's eyes change back to normal.

"Besides I already found my muse." added Blaise with a small smirk.

"Have you now?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." replied Blaise with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes as he knew Blaise wouldn't tell him who his muse was. Blaise greeted Lucius and Narcissa when they stopped flirting, according to Draco.

Draco sighed in sadness when he saw Hermione talking to the Weasley girl. For all he wanted to do was to go to Hermione and hold her forever.

"Draco" called Narcissa.

He looked at his mother and saw concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine, mother." said Draco, lying through his teeth.

Suddenly, the train gave its final whistle for the students to aboard. Draco and Blaise said their good-byes to Lucius and Narcissa.

As Draco was hugging his mother, he heard her whispered "Do well and write everything that happens to us, Draco" with a small smile

Draco went to say his farewell to his father, Lucius whispered "Remember all I have told you and win your mate's heart."

Draco nodded to his parents as he walked away with Blaise at his side. Lucius and Narcissa watched as the two young Slytherins both got onto the train.

"Do you think Draco will be okay?" asked Narcissa.

"Of course, he will." replied Lucius.

"Even though he has the most stubborn mate I have ever met." added Lucius with a small chuckled.

Narcissa nodded with a smile as they watched the train pulled out of the station at 11 o'clock and onto Hogwarts.

* * *

The Golden Trio with Ginny walked around the train to find an empty compartment. It took them a while before they finally found one near the back.

Harry opened the door to let everyone in and closed it behind him. The gang sat down and rest for the long journey ahead. After a while, the trolley came by and asked them if they wanted anything. The gang got what they wanted from the trolley and began to eat.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the compartment door and Ginny opened it. Standing before them was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Luna had long dirty blonde hair with slightly grey eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink coat over a purple dress. Neville had light brown hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt with blue pants.

"Hello, everyone." said Luna in a dreamy voice.

Everyone replied their hellos and they invited Luna and Neville to join them.

"How was your summer?" asked Neville.

Each of the gang gave their own story about their summer.

"Oh, Hermione!" exclaimed Luna.

Hermione turned towards Luna, who was pointing at the HG badge on Hermione.

"I see that you were made Head Girl, Congratulations." said Luna.

Neville added his own congrats and said "Finally, someone who knows all about justice and fairness."

Hermione blushed lightly as Harry and Ron agreed with Neville.

"I wonder who is the Head Boy this year." pondered Ginny. The group gave some thought, but no one knew the answer.

As everyone was enjoying each other's company, a small knock was heard.

Neville, who was the nearest to the door, opened the door and the gang saw a third-year Gryffindor student, who was shyly staring at them.

"Um…Headmistress wants to see Hermione Granger at the first compartment at the front of the train." said the student.

"Thank you." said Hermione to the third-year, who nodded and quickly exited the compartment.

"Well, I'll see you later." said Hermione to the group as she grabbed her bag, who all nodded as she walked out of the compartment.

Hermione walked down the train as she passed many returning students and greeted them along the way. She heard many whispers and conversations from different compartments.

When Hermione made it to the first compartment, she opened the door and saw no one was inside of it.

'_I wonder why Headmistress McGonagall and the Head Boy aren't here yet'_

Hermione took a seat by the window as she put her bag next to her. She watched as the scenery changed as the train passed fields of nature.

'_I still can't believe this is my real last year at Hogwarts' _thought Hermione in sadness and excitement.

Just as Hermione was about to pull out her book from the bag, She had the cabin door opened and heard a gasp.

"Granger?"

* * *

While Draco and Blaise were on the train, they search for any empty compartment. Unfortunately, they never could find one until they saw Theodore Nott sitting in a compartment by himself.

Theodore Nott saw Draco and Blaise standing outside and waved for them to come inside.

As the boys sat down, Theodore asked "Well, what have you two been up to these days?"

Draco and Blaise told him about their summer, but leaving out important events from him.

Theodore nodded and said "Oh Draco, Parkinson has been looking for you everywhere."

Draco groaned and muttered "Great, just when I finally got rid of her for good."

Theodore looked at Draco with a curious look with a raised eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

"My father destroyed our arranged marriage over the summer." replied Draco.

Theodore smiled with a nod in understanding and said "That explains all the whining she has been making."

Blaise chuckled and add "I won't be surprise if she makes a scene after classes begun."

Draco and Theodore nodded in agreement and Theodore added "Oh congrats on being Head Boy, Draco."

Draco nodded with a smirk and said "Yeah it's great."

As the boys began to enjoy being in each other's company and talked about the many different topics.

A knock was heard and Blaise opened it and they saw a third-year Slytherin student looking at them.

"Headmistress wanted to see Draco Malfoy at the first compartment in the front."

"Thanks." muttered Draco to the third-year, who walked away from the compartment.

Draco said his farewells to Blaise and Theodore as he walked out of the compartment and down the train hallway.

'_I wonder who the Head Girl is?'_ thought Draco as he walked down towards the first compartment.

As he was pondering about the Head Girl, Draco heard giggles and whispers from many girls as he passes by. Draco rolled his eyes and thought _'Sorry Girls, I have only one girl that I truly want'_ with a smirk.

As he was near the front of the train, Draco smelt a delicious scent that made him growl lightly and his eyes darken to a coal gray color. He stopped and sniffs the air, the scent smelled like vanilla and roses mix together. It made Draco's lower regions harden and only one thought was on Draco's mind.

'_Hermione...'_

Draco cleared his mind and calms himself down from doing something embarrassing. He walked to the first compartment door.

He pulled the door and was instantly hit by Hermione's heavenly scent.

'_Sweet, Merlin'_ thought Draco with a light gasp.

"Granger?" muttered Draco.

Draco saw Hermione turned towards him and saw that her eyes widen as she saw who was standing in the doorway.

They both looked at each other in shock and wonder for different reasons. For what seems like forever, Hermione broke the silence and cleared her throat and said "Please come in, Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione was stock and stunned when she saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. Her throat hike up when she saw that he was made Head Boy when she saw the badge.

Hermione watched as Draco closed the door and sat down on the opposite side of her.

"I see you were made Head Boy." said Hermione.

Draco nodded and raised an elegant eyebrow and replied "Not who you were expecting, right?"

Hermione paused for a minute and slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting to be made Head Boy either." said Draco honestly.

Hermione was surprised that Draco was be talkative and honest with her. That made her suspicious and worry, because all the all years she have know him, Draco was a spoiled, self-centered and selfish boy she had ever met.

Hermione and Draco were in silence and they watched the scenery change from the window. They both didn't know what to say for very different reasons.

So it was surprising when Hermione said "Malfoy, I know we haven't ever agreed on anything before, but I want us to collaborate with each other."

Draco was stunned and happy that Hermione wanted them to work together, because he knew that he had to slowly work into Hermione's heart.

"I agree with you, Granger." said Draco.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in caution and said "Naturally you would disagree with me on just about everything. You're not ill by any chance?"

Draco gave a light smirk with a raised eyebrow and replied "I am not ill in any way possible, Granger. But I pleased that you care about me."

Hermione glared at Draco and hissed "I don't care about you, Malfoy; just that you're not acting like yourself."

Draco sighed as he looked at Hermione with a expression that she couldn't identify and said "Granger, a lot of changes has happened in my life over these past few months that also has change me, believe it or not"

Hermione looked in wonder at Draco carefully and saw that Draco indeed has change physically; he was more masculine and lean than ever. He had black robes on and his hair was longer and wasn't gel back like when he was younger. In fact, Draco looked more handsome and mature with a mysterious aura that it made Hermione blushed lightly.

However, she didn't know if his pureblood beliefs have change or not. It would take time for her to see if Draco has truly changed.

So, Hermione nodded in satisfaction as they both sat in the compartment in silence.

After a few moments, the door opened to the compartment and both Hermione and Draco saw Headmistress McGonagall was standing before them.

"Hello, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy" said McGonagall as she closed the door behind her.

Headmistress McGonagall was wearing dark forest green robes with her favorite green hat. The fact that she was made Headmistress was a surprised to some people but they won't shock about her promotion.

"Well, I must congratulations to the both of you as becoming Head Boy and Head Girl" said McGonagall as Hermione and Draco nodded to her.

"As you both know, this year is all about unity for all Houses, regardless of what had happen in the past. Both of you must be seen as two respectful and logical leaders for all to follow." added McGonagall as she gave Hermione and Draco a meaningful look.

"You'll have meetings with the Prefects and tell them that there will be two balls this year. Be mindful about taking away House points and be civil to each other." finished McGonagall with a small smile.

Both Heads nodded and McGonagall also added "Well, I will leave you two as you go start the meeting with the Prefects," She gave Hermione a small piece of parchment "Also, this has everything you and the Prefects need to know for now."

McGonagall walked out of the compartment and slide the door to close. Hermione looked over the parchment and handed it to Draco.

"Well, this year going to be busier than before." said Hermione

Draco nodded and looked out of the window. The sky was slowly turned a darker blue and the sun was going down behind the hills.

"Let's get change as it's almost time for the meeting." said Draco as he got his bag and left the compartment for Hermione to change.

After both Hermione and Draco changed into their uniforms, they left to the compartment were the meeting was for with Prefects.

Draco opened the door for Hermione and walked after her. When Draco turned backed after he closed to door, he groaned inwardly.

For his two least favorite people were sitting in the room, Ron Weasley and Pansy Pattison. Ron was glaring at Draco and watching Hermione closely. Pansy was looking at Draco with a lustful look and glaring at Hermione. All in all, they were the very last people Draco wanted to see after Potter.

Hermione didn't see what was happening around her or that Draco was standing close to her. She saw that every house had a boy and girl as Prefect. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw and Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin.

Hermione started the meeting about stating the rules and what to expect the coming year.

"Also we'll be having two Balls this year." stated Hermione as whispers quickly could be heard throughout the compartment.

"As for what the theme will be, we'll give you more information when it's almost time to start planning for them." added Draco loudly to break to noise.

Everyone nodded and the meeting was over. All the Prefects left the compartment until it was only Ron. He glared at Draco and then nodded to Hermione as he left.

Hermione sat down in a seat and sighed in relief.

"One meeting down, many to come after." said Draco as he too sat down and crossed his arms.

Hermione nodded in agreement and relax in her seat to enjoy the rest of the train ride. It was well after dark when the train finally stopped at the small station of Hogsmeade. Everyone got off the train including Draco and Hermione. They both walked to the carriages and saw that they got the last one. Draco hopped on it and helped Hermione on to it. Hermione blushed lightly and straighten her uniform as Draco smirked.

* * *

The ride was quiet as all the carriages made it to the entrance and everyone rushed to the Grand Hall. Everyone sat down and waited for the first-year students.

After the first-year students were sorted and the welcome speech. Headmistress McGonagall added a few last announcements.

"And lastly, I would like to announce that your new Head Girl is Hermione Granger." McGonagall waited for the loud applause from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff ended. Hermione stood and blushed as she heard whistles and compliments. "And your new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." Cheers from Slytherin could only be heard as Draco stood as well and gave a smirk. The rest of the Houses were quiet and glared at him.

"As for everyone else, let the feast begin." said McGonagall as she waved her hands and the tables were filled with food. In the distance, Ron could be heard saying _"About bloody time!"_ Which made a few students near him chuckle.

After the welcome feast, McGonagall dismissed everyone to their Houses. Students slowly got up as prefects were calling out for first-year students. Harry and Ron told Hermione congratulations again and warned her to be careful about Malfoy, which she nodded with her eyes rolling at them.

Headmistress McGonagall waved her hand for Draco and Hermione to follow her. McGonagall lead them away from everyone else as they walked up many stair cases and down a small corridor with a few armor knights and portraits.

As they finally made it to the end of the corridor, a tall portrait stood in front of them. In the portrait a black haired man in black armor was sitting on a thorn with his arms around a young blonde woman, who was wearing a long white dress, curled up in the man's lap. Both seemed to be asleep, but the man tightened his arms around his lady, which gave the hint that he wasn't asleep.

Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, which made the black man opened his dark brown eyes and looked at the small group.

"Good evening, headmistress McGonagall." said the dark man deeply.

"Hello, Hades." said McGonagall

"What do we own the pleasure of your presence?" asked Hades in a grin.

"I brought the new Head students." replied McGonagall as she waved her hand over to Hermione and Draco.

Hades looked at Draco and Hermione with watchful eyes. He smirked when he saw Draco stepped closer to Hermione in a protective way. Hades was about to replied when the blonde woman started to wake up. The woman blinked her blue eyes and saw the group.

"Oh! Headmistress McGonagall! We didn't expect you this early," said the woman. She turned to look at Hades and glared at him "Why didn't you wake me up before they came?" asked the woman.

Hades chuckled and replied "Dear Persephone, because you were sleeping so well that I didn't have the heart to wake you." Persephone blushed lighted and pouted "You still should have waken me"

McGonagall smiled and said "Unity." The duo nodded and opened the portrait doorway for them.

McGonagall replied "Thank you." she told Hermione and Draco "You can change the password however you like and please do not gave it out freely just only close friends." She looked at the Heads and said "Both of you will find everything within the dormitory and your belongings," she paused as she gave them a meaningful look "Also, please do not start fighting with each other and be good examples for the other students."

Both Draco and Hermione nodded as they watched McGonagall walked away from them. Draco made a hand movement for Hermione to go in first and followed behind her.

When they got inside the dormitory as the portrait closed behind them, what was inside took their breaths away.

The dormitory was nothing like they have ever seen or experience as it was similar and different from their respected ones. There was a large marble fireplace with a brown leather sofa and chair. There was a small bookshelf in a corner near the fireplace. Near the bookshelf was a window seat that was big to be mistaking as a bed. Also across the room was a small kitchen area with a wooden table and chairs. Finally, there were two doors that had HG and HB on them.

"Well, let's get some sleep for tomorrow." said Hermione as she started to walk towards her room door.

As she was half way there, Hermione turned and said "Goodnight, Malfoy."

Draco nodded as he also went to his room and replied "Goodnight Granger."

What Hermione didn't know was that Draco was watching her in longing as she walked into her room.

They both went into their rooms and closed their door behind them. For the first night beginning back at Hogwarts, it seemed that all was well. The only hope for it to get better is for Draco to win Hermione's heart.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter…so on to the next one, which is still being process right now.

*Peeks from under the bed* tell me of what you think so far of the story and your thoughts.

Reviews are a writer's addiction to keep on writing! Lol! I know, lame but so true. :P

**BTW:** Happy Hoildays! :D

_Peace -Starmoongoddess_


End file.
